The Life Of Saitou
by Classical Sorrow
Summary: Saitou's life from a child to an adult. Contains lots of angst and death
1. Does God Answer All Prayers

Classical: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

"**Is it true that God answers all prayers?" **

"**Yes, but sometimes the answer is no."**

**-Sidney Freedman and Capt. Chandler**

****

* * *

I am the lone wolf. I stalk the night hunting for my prey. The villains the scum, the murderers and thieves and rapists. People I was once like.

I once thought that there was no God. That God was made by weak men. That God could never answer prayers. How could he? He didn't answer mine. He took my family away from me. He slaughtered my older sister and mother through the actions of his creations. How could a being that allows innocents to die be the supreme power and law?

My father lost it. He was a farmer that had lost his wife and daughter. He didn't care anymore. He took his own life without even looking back at me. He never loved me enough to endure.

The town elder almost sold me into slavery. If it wasn't for the passing Samurai I would be a slave to this day. The Samurai took me in and taught me my code. Aku. Soku. Zan. Slay. Evil. Instantly.

I didn't know what it meant at such an age even after all that I had seen. To me anything that killed was evil. To me it was my duty to kill them.

Until I met him.

Himura Battosai, Battosai the manslayer. He killed but... it was different. He killed like me; with his own justice, fighting for what he believed in. If only we were on the same side. Maybe I could have found someone to understand me.

I prayed to God that he would let my side win the war. Once again God let me down. My story didn't end there though from when I was Saitou Hajime to the time I became Fujita Gorou.

* * *

Classical Sorrow: To be continued. Prologue to Saitou's Life Story.


	2. A Happy Childhood Is No Preparation

Classical: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, thanks to DanAlwyn information is everything in this world.

* * *

"A happy childhood is poor preparation for human contacts"  
-- Colette

* * *

It was an autumn morning in the year 1854. A chilly wind blew through the trees. Golden yellow and flaming crimson red leaves floated through the air to the ground. I stood out under the big koyo tree staring up at the falling red leaves trying to catch them.

"Hajime!!!

"Yes O-Katsu?" I shouted turning towards my sister. She smiled at me.

"This is where you have been. You know you can't play until you've done your chores!"

"Yes sister..." I grumbled unhappily. I had been having so much fun playing under the tree pretending to be a great Samurai. It was so simple. So unspoiled and light. I felt so free...

"Come on, let's go back to the house." She said taking my hand.

"Okay..." I sighed childishly. We made our way back towards the house as we had many times before. The autumn air crisp biting my skin. The sky perfectly clear with very little clouds in the sky. All the trees multi coloured with oranges, browns, yellows, reds, and even the occasional purple. Everything was peaceful and to a young boy my age boring and exciting at once. So many new things I learned every day. So many times I wished to be somewhere else becoming a hero.

I didn't know then that there are no heroes only villains.

I walked holding my sisters hand. Then we heard it. I scream. A horrible scream that still after all these years echoes in my ears. My mother's scream.

"Mother!" O-Katsu shouted her eyes widening. She stopped.

"Hajime stay here okay? Don't move, promise me."

"But O-Katsu!" I began, thinking that a child like me could help.

"Stay!" She said sharply running off towards out house. I heard mother scream again.

"O-Katsu!!!" I yelled. I was stupid and followed. A child that hadn't been touched by death. That knew nothing of the world and how the world hurts. An innocent child about to become a victim.

"MOTHER!!!!!!" O-Katsu yelled running up to the house. There were horsemen there. Bandits. I saw my mother... she was under one of them. I remember wondering what on earth he was doing and then I saw... he was raping her. He was raping my mother in front of my very eyes. She screamed in pain and suffering. Screaming over and over and the man was laughing. Laughing at her pain at her helplessness. I could do nothing but stand there.

"Another girl." One of the bandits shouted pointing at my sister.

"O-Katsu! RUN!!" I yelled trying to get to my sister. I was too late. My young ten-year-old legs could not compare to a full-grown bandit's.

"O-Katsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

"Kill the stupid kid." The leader ordered.

"Perhaps we could sell him boss." One of the bandits suggested.

"No, we don't have time." The boss said. Tears ran down my eyes and I could barely see.

"O-Katsu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted again as one of the bandits threw her on the ground.

"Shut him up!" The boss yelled. One of the bandits made there way towards me. I stumbled back nearly tripping over a root. My sister started to scream loudly.

"O-Katsu..." I said softly trying to wipe tears out of my eyes. My mother had stopped screaming. She had died but at that time I didn't realize it. I was praying to God to spare them. To spare my mother and sister. They were innocent they have never done anything bad please don't let them die. I repeated this over and over in my mind. My sister was screaming. Sometimes she screamed for me to run. Sometimes she screamed in pain. Sometimes she screamed a pray. The bandit came up to me. I took a few more steps back. I saw a sword beside me and picked it up. The bandit laughed. Raw hideous laughter. I closed my eyes and ran towards him yelling a battle cry. He easily stepped out of the way and tripped me. I fell to the ground. He picked me up by my collar. He made me face towards my sister and he put his sword to my neck. I whimpered. Please... make it stop. Make it all stop. The bandit suddenly dropped me. I fell to the ground and looked back at him. He had an arrow threw his neck. I looked out into the trees. The police. They held their swords and out numbered the bandits.

"Retreat, we've got what we can, let's get out of here!" The boss ordered. The bandits jumped on their horses and road away.

"AFTER THEM! I'LL SEE TO THE HAJIMES!" Shouted Fugita Gorou. He was the chief of police. He ran towards my mother first and shook his head he looked over at my sister. The bandit had slit her throat before he got off her. He came back to me.

"Hajime." He said softly. Gorou had been a friend of my mothers when they were children. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be alright... right?" I said softly. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Hajime... they... they're dead..." Gorou looked away. He had tears in his eyes for his dead friend.

"NO!" I yelled running to my sister's corps.

"O-Katsu? O-Katsu!? O-KATSU!!!!?!?!??!?!"

I cried so hard. I remember Gorou pulling me away telling me it would be okay. I remember him putting me to bed and then leaving briefly to find my father. I remember my father never coming home that night and stumbling early in the morning. I remember it was only Gorou there to comfort me. I remember my heart shattering. My mother and sister were dead.

* * *

Classical: To be continued. Comments leave them in the review box. Note: I too realized my mistake about Saitou's name thanks for the review nannon. 


End file.
